


Glitter Bomb

by Selah



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [14]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touring took a lot out of a person. Aoi had a perfect plan to help Ruki relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Advent #14, prompt: glitter, no connection to any previous installments.

It had sounded like a good idea at the time. The tour had been pushing them all pretty hard and Aoi knew, now matter how much Ruki would deny it, that the vocalist appreciated a chance to pamper himself a bit. And since the two of them were rooming together, it had been easy to make the necessary arrangements. He had seen a suggestion for combining a moisturizing bath bomb with a refreshing bubble bar to create a mermaid bath, so of course he'd had to try it. Citrus and lavender notes filled the small private bathroom, a luxury upgrade he'd paid for out of his own pocket just for this purpose. Confident that everything was perfect, he poked his head out into their room, unsurprised to see Ruki sprawled out on the solitary king sized bed.

“Oi, you better not be asleep yet, Taka,” he mock scolded, going over to tug on his jeans.

“What were you doing in there?” his friend asked without actually moving.

“Surprise. Come on, I'll wash your back and then you can just soak it out.”

Ruki huffed a skeptical noise, but he let himself be pulled up off the bed and then prodded towards the bathroom. And then stopped short when he stepped into the small room.

“Yuu....”

“Don't even try to fight me on this, you need the relaxing more than I do. Now hurry up and get naked already!”

Ruki laughed, and though it sounded tired, it was a genuine laugh, something Aoi hadn't heard too often of late. He stuck around just long enough to wash Ruki's back, as promised, and then he retreated to the bed to unwind in his own way. And to make sure their late night snack would be ready as soon as Ruki was ready to rejoin him.

Aoi was deeply engrossed in a trashy romance when it happened.

“SHIROYAMA WHAT THE FUCK?!”

That wasn't at all what he had expected. Setting down his Kindle, Aoi cautiously poked his head into the bathroom to see what was wrong. That wasn't what he had expected either. Ruki was streaked in golden glitter.

“Don't worry, I'm sure it'll rinse right off,” he said, valiantly fighting down the urge to laugh.

“You think I didn't already try that?!”

Aoi frowned at that, pulling the packaging from the small wastebin to check it for any warnings. Nothing. And then he noticed it - despite explicit instructions, that stupid intern had managed to get a knock-off instead of the real thing. Meaning that was probably plastic microglitter instead of the agar glitter LUSH used. Scowling, he made a mental note to have him fired later.

“Someone's getting fired tomorrow,” he muttered, digging through his bath products for his shower poof. “I'll help you get it off, okay? Did the bath at least help you feel better?”

“Right up until I got out and saw all this,” the other man grumbled, digging out his own poof to start scrubbing his chest and arms.

“Well, I've got some herbal tea and sweet bread for after this,” Aoi said, working on Ruki's back. Try to do something nice and it had ended in a near complete disaster. So Aoi was surprised when, less than five minutes into clean up, Ruki started laughing. Just soft giggles at first, but soon the man was shaking and practically doubled over with laughter.

“Taka?” _Oh god, he's finally snapped. I've broken him and we still have ten more shows! Kai's gonna kill me!_

“I've been ... oh gods... finally glitter bombed!” Ruki managed between giggles. For a second, Aoi could only stand there watching the man laugh. And then it all clicked and he smacked him right on the ass.

“Goddammit, Takanori! Scaring me like that over a stupid joke!”

“You're the ... the one ... who bombed me!” Ruki said, still laughing like a loon. Giving up, Aoi tossed his poof into the sink and left the room to start their tea, muttering under his breath about little shits. Ruki joined him even as the tea was finishing steeping, wrapped in a hotel yukata and climbing up onto the bed behind him, wrapping him in a strong hug.

“Thank you, I needed that, even if I'm going to be shedding that damn glitter everywhere for the rest of the month. I appreciate the thought and the effort. You didn't have to do all this, it really means a lot to me that you did.”

“Hey, what are friends for, right?” Aoi replied, half shrugging. 

“This was above and beyond, Yuu. Thank you.”

Another shrug as he passed the man a cup of tea. Hadn't been anything he wouldn't have done for any of the others, just happened to be Ruki was his roommate this time around. Not that he'd say it that way to anyone, of course, but still ... not worth fussing. Or arguing, for that matter.

“You really are terrible at taking a compliment, you know that?” Ruki teased, sitting back against the headboard with his tea. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Not hog all the blankets tonight,” Aoi said with a laugh, settling in with his own cup.

“No promises, but I'll try?”

“Guess that's gonna have to be good enough,” he said, grinning. Okay, maybe it hadn't been a _complete_ disaster. He'd take the grumbling and the teasing if it meant seeing more of that smile. But next time ... next time he'd be sure to do _all_ the shopping himself.


End file.
